


dance with me until we settle here together

by makemelovely



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e08 Princess Prom, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Prom, Slow Dancing, happy pride theyre gay lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Adora and Mermista dance, and it's a good gay time.





	dance with me until we settle here together

The Princess Prom is fun. Well, it’s stressful in a way that it's not supposed to be, and Adora honestly doesn't know how to deal with separation anxiety.

 

She’s just gotten so used to having that familiar weight strapped against her back, and now she feels kind of unbalanced without it.

 

Adora just needs a distraction, that's all. Something to take her mind off that feeling in her gut that says something bad is going to happen besides the serious friend jealousy Glimmer is going to have a meltdown over.

 

“Oh, hey Mermista.” Glimmer says offhandedly, and Adora whips her head around.

 

Mermista looks beautiful, her dress a gorgeous color and her hair looking all, like, soft and she looks so  _ bored  _ that it makes Adora’s heart speed up because she looks so pretty when she's bored.

 

Mermista looks pretty all the time, but Adora’s pretty sure she's bored most of the time so it kind of works out.

 

“Hey!” Adora smiles brightly at her, warmth blooming in her stomach when Mermista grins at her, small but real.

 

Mermista opens her mouth to reply when Sea Hawk sweeps in as dramatically as possible, one arm looping around Mermista’s waist in a possessive but familiar gesture. Adora’s heart drops to her shoes, and she thinks for a moment about how stupid she looks in her dress smiling all soft at somebody else’s date.

 

“I see you’ve met my plus one.” Sea Hawk says. Adora blinks at him because  _ duh,  _ they kind of saved her kingdom together? Does that ring any bells? “Where is, uh, where is your friend Bow? Did he decide to attend tonight?” He asks, pulling on his collar.

 

Mermista rolls her eyes, turning to Adora and speaking in a low voice. “He begged to be my plus one. He’s totally into your friend Bow.” There’s a tiny curve to Mermista’s mouth, a way for her to smile subtly without revealing anything deeper. Adora can't stop looking at it.

 

Adora smiles at Sea Hawk, tilting her head in Bow’s direction. “He’s over there, Captain. Between you and me?” He nods eagerly, body already angling to face Adora’s friend. “You should definitely go for it.” Sea Hawk beams, moving steadily through the crowd to get to Bow.

 

“I didn't take you for the matchmaking type.” Mermista comments, watching as Bow’s eyes light up at the sight of Sea Hawk.

 

“Hidden layers, I guess.” Adora shrugs, glancing at the smooth contentment on Mermista’s face.

 

There’s a long beat of silence, and Adora thinks about saying that Mermista looks beautiful, but the girl in question is seemingly focused on the crowd of people.

 

Minutes pass in complete silence before Mermista sighs heavily. Adora turns to her, arching an eyebrow in confusion. “Mermista-” she begins to ask before being cut off.

 

“Do you wanna, like, dance?” She asks, looking boldly into Adora’s eyes.

 

Adora nods eagerly, smile brighter than the glow of She-Ra. “Absolutely!” She grabs Mermista's hands, gently pulling her onto the dance floor and into a slow dance.

 

Mermista blushes, eyes drifting down before moving slowly back up. Adora marvels, in awe of the girl in her arms. “I was waiting for you to ask me dance, you know.” Mermista shares.

 

“Oh.” Well, now she feels stupid. “I didn't know.” Adora adds, head ducking instinctively to be closer to Mermista.

 

Mermista hums, eyes shining as she looks at Adora. “It’s whatever.”

 

Adora grins, pulling her as close as she can. They sway together, calm and content at being in each other’s arms.

 

Mermista pulls away slightly, just enough to reach up and kiss Adora.

 

Adora reacts instantly, grip tightening in a non painful way as she responds to Mermista. She tastes like the hors d'oeuvres Glimmer taught her about, and the punch Bow insisted she try. Her dress is soft under Adora’s fingers, and she smells like sea and salt and sunscreen which Glimmer said some people wear at beaches to prevent skin damage.

 

Kissing Mermista is like a tidal wave. Warmth sweeps over Adora’s body like one of Netossa’s nets, wrapping tightly around her and pulling her into an affection that feels as inevitable as the sea.

 

It’s dumb, but kissing Mermista feels right.

 

Adora pulls away, forehead pressing against Mermista’s. “Wow.” She breathes, and Mermista grins at her, a little beam of hope and love right in her smile.

 

“Um, Adora?” Glimmer says, wringing her hands together. “You should probably see who just walked in.”

 

Adora presses a quick kiss to Mermista’s lips, sadly breaking away to join Glimmer. “Save me a dance?”

 

Mermista smiles at her. “I’ll do that or whatever.” She says, and Adora can't help but laugh.


End file.
